sincerely yours, daddy
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Curahan hati Arthur Kirkland kepada (mantan) putranya tersayang, Alfred F. Jones./republish!moving archive.


**desclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

 **warning:** OOC. Typo. Hurt/Comfort-Family. Arthur's POV. Pendek.

 **summary:** _[Curahan hati Arthur Kirkland kepada (mantan) putranya tersayang, Alfred F. Jones]._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **sincerely yours, daddy**

by Rarachiii

* * *

.

.

Mungkin—mungkin aku memang terlalu banyak berkhayal. Memikirkan bahwa dia **akan** menjadi milikku—memikirkan bahwa dia **memang** milikku.

Aku selalu memikirkannya. Tak peduli _Big Ben_ yang selalu mengingatkanku akan waktu. Di tiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, tahun, dekade, abad... tak pernah berubah. Penghuni sudut hatiku masihlah **dia**. Meringkuk di sudut terdalam, menghuni sisi dekapanku yang paling hangat.

Namun jujur, disanalah pula—di sudut terhangat dan terdalam hatiku—kecewaku terpendam rapat—bergelung bersama sosok imajinernya.

Ya, masih dia— **kau**.

Aku kecewa saat dulu kau memutuskan pergi dari hidupku—memutuskan bahwa selama ini kau terkekang—memutuskan bahwa aku sudah cukup **tua** menimangmu—memutuskan bahwa kau sudah cukup **dewasa** untuk membangun sendiri rumahmu.

Kau. Ingin. Berpisah. Dariku.

Tak peduli _The Boston Tea Party_ —yang kuanggap sebagai rengekanku padamu—bentuk intervensi putus asaku—kau tetap berteguh hati—keras kepala.

Hei, apa kau lupa? Teh adalah temanmu—yang tak pernah lelah menjamu soremu—obyek yang merekatkanmu denganku—perantara antara kau dan aku. Lalu kau tetap keras kepala, **Nak**?

Dan sekarang—apa itu _hamburger_?—roti lapis bikinan koki-kokinya Si Ludwig—yang mampu menggeser eksistensi 'obyek kita' di hatimu? Terlebih... apa itu _coke_?—apa sekalipun kau tak pernah menyesal—sekecil apapapun sesalmu—merasakan sensasi pengarnya hidung karenanya?

Alfie... itu kah dewasamu?

.

.

Kau pergi. Melupakan teh. Melupakan kenangan kita. Melupakanku— **Ayahmu**.

Dan sekarang, sudah berapa lama—dari saat Washington mengibarkan bendera lima-puluh bintang di angkasa—kebebasan sesungguhnya bagimu—kejadian itu—berlalu? Masih kah tertulis di brankas arsip Gedung Putihmu? Masih kah ingatan itu ada—mungkin—tersembunyi di balik kerasnya beton relung hati Nona _Liberty_?

Namun masih—4 Juli—revolusi atas namamu itu—hari ter **sakit** ku.

Dan sekarang—kau sudah besar, **Nak**. Benar-benar menjadi besar dan tangguh—berusaha mengungguliku—berusaha menggulingkanku—memiliki segalanya. Kau di hormati. Menciptakan caturmu sendiri—dimana mereka semua hanya terjebak ke dalam alur rencanamu—dengan segala intervensimu—dengan segala kuasa adidayamu.

Kau sungguh hebat—anak **Ayah** memang hebat—anak **Ayah** yang selalu menang.

Dan ah~ siapa itu, pemuda berkaca mata layaknya dirimu?—berambut pirang dan beriris giok sepertiku?—oh _yeah_ , Mattew—Mattie—Si _Maple_ Merah itu—adikmu. Bolehkah aku menyapanya? Bolehkah aku... memanggilnya'Nak' juga?

Hohoho... bercanda, _kok_. Bagiku, hanya kau lah yang pantas mendapatkannya—karena kau lah penghuni hatiku seorang.

Oh Tuhan. Apakah sedari tadi aku mengabaikan Australia?—dia _kan_ juga anakku!

—Ooh... Lihat, Alfie. Lihat! Aku **memang hanya** memikirkanmu.

.

.

Seperti lagu yang ku senandungkan di awal sana; bahwa kau **akan** menjadi milikku—bahwa kau **memang** milikku—hanya ada satu kronologi yang kongkret.

Aku masih mengharapkanmu—berharap kau kembali kepadaku—kembali ke rumah masa kecilmu. Maka aku, **akan** melakukan **apapun** demi cita itu—yang suatu saat **akan** membuatmu menjadi milikku. Lalu di hari dimana cita itu terwujud, satu kesimpulan dapat di tarik dengan pasti; kau kembali, jadi kau **memang** milikku.

Hanya saja—hanya saja itulah bagian tersedih dari laguku. Sedih karena knonologi itu hanya sebatas utopia.

Yah... terlalu banyak berutopia ria membuatku lupa akan batas,

—batas antara nyata dan... **mimpi**.

.

.

Baiklah, sampai disini saja curahan hatiku—aku sudah capek menggalau sepanjang siang untuk ini, percayalah.

Tapi Alfie, jagalah kesehatanmu selalu. Benahilah pola makanmu yang buruk itu—tambahlah kuota impor tomat dari Si Duo Vargas dan anggur dari Si Carriedo—kau harus banyak menambah asupan sayur dan buah.

Kurangilah hobi intervensimu—kau tahu sudah banyak dari mereka yang diam-diam membencimu—berhentilah membuat negara-negara itu pusing. Mereka sudah cukup frustrasi dengan tekanan _dollar_ -mu itu.

Jangan sampai _stress_ karena ambisi kerasmu membasmi teroris-teroris tak beradab itu—atau jangan berpikir kau akan menjadi _Hero_ di seluruh bumi setelah berhasil untuk itu nanti. Sudah, sudah. Kau terlalu siaga dan tegang.

Oh ya, apa kau masih bermain tikus-tikusan dengan Ivan?—hei, ayolah... kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk memainkan hal macam itu. Kau sudah besar, jadilah _gentleman_ —seperti aku ini.

 _Well_ , semoga aku bisa cepat bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tak yakin kita punya agenda pertemuan yang samadalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

 _Sincerely yours_ ,

Arthur Kirkland

.

.

PS: Apa kau merindukanku?

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _republish! moving archive! (2014.2017)_

 **a/n:** Uyee~ si Arthur bisa curhat juga xD well, ini fic lama yang gw bikin sekitar tahun 2014 di beda akun, tapi gw niat jadiin satu sama archive-archive baru, makanya gw pindahin kesini=))

Tambahan:

 _1\. the boston te party_ —perang antara Inggris-Amerika pada masa perjuangan revolusi (perang sebelum Amrik merdeka), dimana orang Amrik menyabotase kapal Inggris yang membawa pasokan teh, dan membuang teh-teh itu ke laut.

 _2\. kenapa Australia dianggap anak juga?_ —karena orang-orang kulit putih Australia itu asalnya dari Inggris. Dulu pas penjara-penjara Inggris penuh, sebagian narapidana di buang ke Austalia dan mendirikan koloni disana.

dan masih ada beberapa yang mestinya di jelasin terutama di bagian wejangannya si Arthur. #malesjelasinbanyak #diinjek

Review ya!


End file.
